Menjangkau Nyawa
by Imorz
Summary: Koushi diselamatkan. Koushi hidup sekali lagi, lagi, dan lagi. lagi. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 22.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Menjangkau Nyawa © Imorz

Koushi diselamatkan. Koushi hidup sekali lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 22—Slave AU ]

* * *

Sugawara Koushi lelah merintih.

Barangkali karena ia telah menyadari tiada guna meringis; merasakan luka gores di tangan, kaki, punggung, yang menguarkan aroma darah kering sebab cambuk majikannya yang pedih. Koushi tertelungkup, cahaya di matanya redup. Kalau bisa mati, maka sekarang lah waktu yang tepat.

Impian-impian yang ia tulis semasa kecil kini hanya menjadi abu. Keinginan untuk mengelilingi dunia, mengelola sebuah toko roti, berkencan dengan seseorang yang tulus terhadapnya, menyaksikan mentari turun di ujung laut; semua itu kandas karena Paman dan Bibi yang selama ini merawatnya, menjualnya kepada sekelompok pedagang manusia untuk dijadikan budak di suatu negeri antah berantah—jika ditelaah, Koushi dibesarkan seperti sapi yang siap disembelih, ketika usianya sudah cukup dewasa, ia dikorbankan, begitu menurut keluarganya cara untuk berbalas budi.

Hari ini Koushi terdiam di hutan. Ia dihukum oleh majikannya, seorang saudagar kaya yang telah lama berkelumun di bisnis kebun teh, seorang pria tua perut buncit yang gemar mabuk dan meremas bokong wanita. Koushi terantuk ember dan menumpahkan larutan deterjen di lantai dan tidak sengaja mengenai ujung sepatu bot kulit kesenangan majikan. Alhasil, Koushi dicambuk, dianggap tengah mencoba memberontak. Leher Koushi diikat dengan tali barut dan ia dibawa dengan kereta kuda menuju tengah hutan, kononnya banyak hewan liar di sana (diam-diam senang karena dapat menghirup aroma roti dan busuknya pisang selama diperjalanan) dan Koushi akan dijemput lagi keesokan hari.

Tidak. Koushi tidak ingin dijemput oleh orang-orang majikannya yang juga tak kalah sama biadab. Lebih baik dijemput malaikat kematian sekalian.

Masih dengan posisi tertelungkup, Koushi mencoba mencari segelintir pundi-pundi nyawa yang tersisa. Suara rimbun dedaunan yang bergesekan, daun kering yang tersibak, patahan ranting, cuitan burung—Koushi merasa damai sejenak, merasa seperti manusia sedia kala. Angin berembus, sejuk, melewati Koushi yang mulai terpejam.

Beginikah rasanya menuju mati?

* * *

Koushi dibangunkan oleh suara cuitan burung yang sama. Rentetan cahaya memasuki matanya, silau mentari dari arah jendela membuat Koushi menyipit.

Ia kira ia mati dan akan bertemu dengan Sang Pencipta. Mencurahkan segala keluh kesah mengenai nasibnya yang terlampau naas. Namun, Koushi diperdengarkan sebuah suara asing.

"Sudah baikan?"

Pria itu berpakaian santai; kaos hitam, celana jins, sepatu bot. Koushi mengerjap tidak mengerti. Alangkahnya bobroknya desain surga yang ia tempati saat ini, dan pria di depannya, yang tengah mendekat dengan sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk bubur dan air putih—apa memang begitu bentukan malaikat? Layaknya manusia pada umumnya, tidak ada sayap yang membentang, bias cahaya yang menyinari permukaan kulitnya, dan alunan harpa ketika ia melangkah. Ini surga, apa neraka?

"Siapa?"

"Sawamura Daichi. Petualang."

Detik itu Koushi sadar ia belum sepenuhnya menghadap akhirat. Ia hidup, sekali lagi, dengan tubuh dibalut perban sana-sini dan rasa perih yang berangsur sirna.

"Kau terkapar di tengah-tengah hutan. Tadinya kukira mati, ternyata masih bernapas. Jadi kubawa kau ke gubuk ini." Pria itu meletakkan nampannya di atas meja dekat kasur. "Kau tidak takut hantu, kan? Barang-barang di sini suka bergerak sendiri kalau malam. Kemarin saja aku mendengar suara wanita berteriak padahal mana ada wanita di sekitaran sini."

Koushi tidak takut hantu; ia lebih takut dengan manusia.

"Makanlah. Buburnya memang sedikit hambar, tapi aku menjamin nutrisinya. Kemungkinan besok kau sudah bisa berjalan."

Koushi mendengarkan tuturannya dengan baik. Meski masih sempat bertanya-tanya, ia sepenuhnya percaya pria bernama Daichi ini enggan memperbudak. Dilihat dari bagaimana ia merawat tubuh Koushi dengan tekun, bahkan goresan kecil pun ditutup dengan balutan plester luka. Yang terasa perih hanya perutnya saja.

Bubur yang ia makan tidak ada rasanya, tetapi karena perut sudah bergejolak, Koushi mengenyampingkan urusan lidah dan memakan bubur hingga tuntas. Sekali lagi, ia hidup kembali.

Teringat alasan mengapa ia berada di hutan, membuat Koushi buru-buru ingin berdiri. Tetiba mendengar suara laki-laki berseru, dan suara lainnya, dan suara lainnya lagi, lalu suara pukulan, kemudian kereta kuda. Koushi mengenal betul kerumunan suara tadi, suara yang sama yang menghantui hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun, menjadikan kasta Koushi lebih rendah dari binatang. Tangannya tremor, ingin membuka pintu tapi ketakutan merajalela.

Ada suara langkah sepatu mendatangi. Koushi mundur berjingkat.

"Ah, kau sudah bisa berdiri? Syukurlah." Sawamura Daichi hadir membuka pintu. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Orang-orang tadi mencarimu, ingin membawamu kembali ke kota. Aku menolak dan mereka mulai melawan. Kuberi satu pukulan dan sebongkah berlian rupanya ampuh membuat mereka angkat kaki dari sini."

"Kenapa?"

Koushi hanya mampu menanyakan kenapa. Kenapa Daichi harus meluangkan waktu dan berliannya untuk Koushi, notabene orang asing yang ia temukan sedang tertelungkup?

"Menolong sesama itu wajar, dan aku cukup merasa kesal dengan para manusia superior tadi."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kupikir hanya itu."

Daichi terlalu baik untuk Koushi yang terlalu rapuh.

"Akhirnya aku tahu namamu, Sugawara Koushi." Daichi mengulurkan tangannya, Koushi menatap juluran tangan itu dengan diam. "Mari, Koushi. Berkelana bersamaku, membebaskan diri, melihat-lihat dunia, meniti setiap pijakan terjal."

Koushi masih menatap tangan itu, ia berpikir terlalu banyak. Tentang kemerdekaannya yang berlangsung singkat, tentang impiannya yang akan menjelang suatu saat—hanya jika Koushi menerima ajakan Daichi.

Dan Koushi memilih berserah. Ia genggam tangan Daichi, pelan kemudian mengerat. Ia disambut dengan mesra dan tidak ada hal yang lebih bahagia dari sekadar berjabat tangan dengan Daichi.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"Kuserahkan nyawaku padamu."

Maka dalam sehari, terhitung Koushi telah hidup kembali selama tiga kali.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
